


The Red King

by TheCelestialAlchemist



Series: Haiku Roulette [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anime Character, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen, Haiku, Poetry, Poetry about an anime character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 06:28:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9871481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCelestialAlchemist/pseuds/TheCelestialAlchemist





	

**_ The Red King _ **

* * *

With a court of five  
He rules with an iron fist  
He is the Red King

* * *

 

About Akashi Seijuuro, the red-headed sadist captain from Kuroko no Basuke

Please review


End file.
